Crimson Love
by LittleMissRandom134
Summary: There's a new girl at Ouran and shes going to turn the Host Club upside down! Why is she so secretive, what is she hiding! Why is she so close to Hunny and Mori and Why does Kyoya seem more friendly than usual? All these Questions will be answered.
1. Introducing Her

Hi! This is my first Story EVER so please be nice!

Reviews are welcome but please no meanies!

* * *

><p>"We have a new Student joining us today, everyone this is Mioko Kasako"<p>

Hikaru and Kaoru drew their attention away from Haruhi to see the Girl standing at the front of the Classroom.

She had perfect Cream skin with Dark Auburn hair pulled into a loose bun, with a pinned up fringe. They were snapped out of their thoughts when the teacher announced "Fujioka I want you to show Mioko around, she's your responsibility, make her feel welcome". Hikaru smiled at Kaouru...this was going to be an interesting day.

Later that Day

Class had run over and Haruhi was running through the hall desperately hoping she would make it to music room 3 before she was too late, In her rush she almost forgot about the girl Following Her… Haruhi pulled open the doors of the music room only to be bombarded by question from Tamaki and the Twins. "HARUHI, WHERE WERE YOU!", "WE WERE ABOUT TO CALL KYOYA'S POLICE FORCE", "WHATS WRONG DON'T YOU LOVE DADDY?".

It was Kyoya who first noticed her silent companion, "Haruhi, who is that?"Haruhi's attention snapped back to the neglected girl, "Oh sorry senpai, This is Mioko, she's new. I'm supposed to show her around today." A moment passed and then the host club swarmed around the girl, with the exception of Mori and Kyoya, questioning her intently about her family and why she only just enrolled at Ouran even though it was at least a quarter way into the year.

* * *

><p>So I know that this isn't a very good introduction to the story but I have had this plot in my head for a while but I'm not very good at introducing people and stuff so. The story will definatley get more interesting though. Also sorry that it's so short.<p> 


	2. More Cake?

Ok so This is my Second Chapter, Its still super short so sorry about that but the chapters will get longer i promise!

Please pretty please keep readin this! and review please review. But no haters thanks!

* * *

><p>Mioko POV<p>

This school is ridiculous! I'm at that Host Club again; I was dragged, yes dragged here by those insane twins. Now I'm being forced to eat cake. "Want some Cake Mio-chan?" I drew my attention to the small senior in front of me, "No thank you Haninozuka Senpai." It's been like this for a while now; I guess that makes me a regular customer.

I'm not sure why I come every day, It's not like I have feelings for any of the hosts like those insane fan girls well I suppose Otori Senpai is rather handsome but that's completely beside the point. I guess I need the stability of a routine. Hah that's funny actually; the host club being stable there's no chance of that happening with that Maniac Suou around. Haruhi's nice I guess, It only took me 1 day to figure out she was a girl. I had grown to appreciate her hardworking manner and respect her commoner values. At least she was better than those twins! They were so irritating; they had no respect for personal space and insisted on being as loud and obnoxious as possible. Of course there nothing compared to Tamaki. I don't think I have ever met anyone as annoying as Tamaki, well maybe that's not a nice thing to say I'm sure he's a nice guy it's just I can't stand those people who have to make a big deal about everything, it's too much drama. I much prefer guys like Takashi and Kyoya, there calm and collected but there's something to them, it's more subtle than Tamaki's painfully obvious emotions, more like a simmering passion.

I must admit though Hunny is quite sweet, at first I thought it was an act but he really is just a sweet kid, well I should say guy since he's older than me and all but he seems so young. I think I like Hunny and Mori best, of all the hosts, They're stable and I like stability as I mentioned, I would say Kyoya too but Tamaki's always around him disturbing the quiet.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket as I sipped at my tea. "I think I'll go, thanks for the Cake Senpai". I thanked Hunny and Mori for their company and got out of that room as fast as I could.  
>I didn't stop until I was safely inside my Limo. I reached for my phone apprehensively praying that the news was good, of course it wasn't.<p>

She was gone, another person that had left me behind on this Earth. After a 2 year battle with cancer, my best friend, my only friend, had given in and died.

I felt strangely cold, like I had before... I was numb, I got out of the limo and walked into my mansion. I ignored the maids and I ascended the staircase to my room, I headed straight for the bed and collapsed into a heap on the mattress. Unable to hold tears back anymore I reached for the little Orange bottles lying on the bedside table.

* * *

><p>Its a cliffhanger :O<p> 


	3. PLEASE READ THIS

Hi People! I am so sorry i couldn't update because I went on holiday. I will at least update the next chapter by the end of the week. Again I am REALLY sorry for the wait.


	4. Chicken Soup

OK! I'm back with a new chapter! Again i am very sorry for the Wait and thanks for all the reviews. They are really nice so thanks to all my readers -

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Honey POV<p>

"Taksahi, I'm worried about Mio-Chan."

Takashi and I sat in silence as our limo drove towards Mioko's house. We were both worried, Takashi would never admit it but I knew he had already started to warm to Mioko. Not in a romantic way but as if she was his younger sibling.

Mioko hadn't been at school for 3 days now; Haruhi and Kyoya were getting worried (Kyoya was very discreetly questioning Haruhi about her whereabouts). Haruhi made some chicken soup for us to take that was now resting in a take away tub on my lap. As we came up the drive to her house I saw Takashi relax just a bit. I rang the doorbell only for the door to be opened immediately but a friendly looking maid, "How can I Help you Sirs?". "I'm looking for Mio-Chan, we have some yummy soup to make her feel all better!" She seemed unsure, perhaps she was questioning if my statement was true or had orders to prevent anyone form visiting. However the maid let us in to the modern house. "Mistress Mioko is upstairs' in her room, she's very unwell…I'll take you to her."

The maid left us outside Mioko's door and hurried off down the stairs leaving us in the all too quiet hall.

Mori POV

I stared at the door uncertainly, how sick was she? This strange and distant girl I found myself constantly worrying about. It was strange, I felt so protective of her and yet I barley knew her. I cautiously pushed open the door only to find the room abandoned. I started around in awe; the walls were painted black and covered in posters, skulls and black roses were spread around the room and heavy curtains blocked out the sunlight. I noticed Honey walking towards the back of the room were there was a sliver of light coming from a partially closed door. I slowly pushed it open to reveal Mioko lying on the tiled floor of the bathroom covered in sweat and shaking. It wasn't until Honey gasped that I realised the blood gushing from a cut on her wrist…

Mioko POV

I stirred as I heard voices. I struggled through the pain to open my eyes, I could see two figures kneeling beside me whispering comforting words as one of them tried to stop the bleeding. As I regained focus I desperately tried to pull away from the strangers. What were they doing? Didn't they know that this is what I wanted? Why does someone always have to interfere? As my vision became clearer I realised that it was Honey sempai who was chattering on too me, "Stay calm Mio-Chan, we'll save you." Mori was hunched over using a towel to stop me from losing any more blood. Finally my body gave into the pain and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I Hope you enjoyed. I am working on the next chapter now. Please Review!<p> 


	5. MioChan

Sorry it took me so long to update. I am having a tough time at school with people and exams but I am trying to write more often. Thanks for Comments and the suppport!

* * *

><p>Mioko's POV<p>

My eyes cracked open only to be greeted by a blinding white light, had I died? No, there was too much pain to be dead. My whole body ached and I concentrated on the voices around me, I could hear someone breathing quietly and another person shuffling around beside me. I opened my eyes fully only to realise I was in a hospital bed. Damn that morinozuka! Didn't he understand that I wanted it to be over? I looked over to see him and honey- sempai asleep in chairs next to my bed, they better not have told the host club about this. I wonder if father would care I tried to kill myself again. He didn't seem bothered a couple of days ago when I tried to overdose on sleeping pills and anti-depressants. It would have worked too, if that maid hadn't come in. why did Daria have to go and die anyway? Why didn't she tell me it was getting worse? That she was losing her battle against cancer, maybe because she knew I was losing my battle too…

2 WEEKS LATER

Kyoya POV

Hmm, Mioko is acting strange, she has been ever since she came back after being sick. She still requests Mori-Sempai everyday… AARGH why do I care! It doesn't matter how I feel anyway, or how I think I feel she and Mori-Sempai obviously have something between them I mean they spend almost all their spare time together. WHY DO I CARE ? I don't know why but there is something interesting about that girl, I want to know more about her, something about the way she acts everything is very hidden. She has a mask just like Mori-Sempai and me and I am dying to find out what she's hiding. I had my private police do a background search on her but she came up clean, in fact she has no past it simply says she lived with her deceased mother for most of her life in London, England. What is so Captivating about her?

Mioko POV

"Goodbye Mori-Sempai, Honey-Sempai. I'll see you later"

It was dark out as I made my way to the Haninozuka estate for my daily training. Ever since the incident 2 weeks ago Honey and Mori had been training me and keeping a constant eye on me, to make sure "I never did anything that stupid again". I wasn't in my Ouran disguise as it wasn't necessary they already knew what I looked like. I had my long hair out and the bright purple streaks were easily spotted in the clear night. I hope I didn't run in to any of the Host club goons tonight, I wasn't wearing any make up, which meant that my nose piercing and tattoo's were visible. My teal eyes scanned the surroundings and I became aware of a group of men in hoodies tailing me. They came closer until they began circling me, I noted one of them was carrying a gun. That ought to make this interesting…

The tallest one began to say "put your hands…" before I did a roundhouse kick and smacked his head into the brick wall beside him. One at a time each of the men came at me and I beat them down with ease until it was the final man and I, the one with the gun. As he drew his weapon I felt the anticipation growing, he pulled the trigger and I felt pain tear through my shoulder. Somewhere in the back of my mind I noted a shocked gasp. As I knocked the man to the ground I sank to my knees and pulled the bullet out of my shoulder. I relished the feeling of the hot blood pouring out of the wound, it wouldn't be long now. Kyoya and Haruhi ran up behind me and stared at shock at the scene, so that was who gasped. I looked up to see Honey staring at me, in tears. I gasped in pain as Mori-Sempai came forwards and yanked me to my feet. "Walk" he commanded. Begrudgingly I began to walk forwards towards the nearest hospital.

Honey POV

Why was Takashi making her walk she looked like she was badly hurt. The hospital was in view when Mio-Chan turned to face Takashi, they stared at each other for a moment before she lashed out and punched him square in the face. As Takashi began sparring with Mioko I noted Haruhi stepped forward to stop them. "Don't Haru chan you'll just get hurt". I saw Kyoya's eyes widen as I turned to see my cousin knocked to the ground. I looked up at Mioko, she had a devilish grin on her face and then she just collapsed onto the footpath and blood began pooling around her.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness.<p> 


End file.
